Tangled
by ohsheilz
Summary: Bonnie and Damon are back, and Jeremy is more than willing to resume where he and Bonnie left off.


**Hey babes. I've been gone a while. I had a lot to deal with, but these bamon scenes drew me out enough to come back and write a oneshot. (School is really hard, family is so problematic.) In a hesitant decision, I've made my personal tumblr my fanblog. [ohsheilz. tumblr .com] (erase the spaces :O ) I never used it much anyways. Follow if you wish! I will follow back.**

**I kind of really fell off my stories because of everything but I at least really really really want to finish Resurrection. For my followers, thank you for keeping an eye out and reviewing and loving what I create even if I didn't have the time to come back to it. I hope you enjoy this simple (so, so simple) little oneshot!**

* * *

><p>As soon as Bonnie had scampered off with Jeremy, Damon found himself at Ric's drinking. Pouting. Mourning.<p>

Because the look on baby Gilbert's face meant only one thing: he wanted to get back with the little witch. No matter how much time they had spent apart, Jeremy had been incapable of moving on.

Damon couldn't blame him. Bonnie was…unforgettable.

Which he, apparently, was not, since Ric had compelled all of Elena's memories of him out of her. And although she had gotten them back eventually, they couldn't figure out a way to salvage their relationship since the Other Side collapsed. He wished he could say the same for Bonnie and Jeremy.

He poured himself another glass of alcohol as Ric sipped on a blood bag, still going on and on about how out of sorts he was as a vampire and how he actually missed Mystic Falls. Damon was barely listening. He couldn't get the young soon-to-be-a-couple-again out of his mind as he focused on a random dent in Ric's hardwood floor.

They were probably giving each other dopey smiles right now after Bonnie agreed to get back together. He was probably leaning in for a kiss now…her eyes were closing…they were centimeters apart…

There was a knock at the door that pulled the horrendous image of Bonnie and Jeremy out of Damon's mind, but didn't pull him out of his black mood. Not until Ric opened the door and the sound of Bonnie's voice filtered into his ears.

He looked up as slowly as possible and saw Bonnie in the doorway. He sighed in relief. It was amazing what the other dimension had done for their relationship. After only having Bonnie by his side for so long, it was uncomfortable for him to be apart from her. Now, Bonnie felt like familiarity…comfort.

Bonnie felt like home.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked, motioning outside to have a private conversation.

Damon nodded and quickly finished his drink before stepping across Alaric's humble living room to the front door. It was funny how even on a college professor's salary he had decided to stick with a simple apartment.

Ric gave him a look as he swept past him, as if he knew what was going on. He could practically hear the thoughts that his eyes portrayed, "This is the quietest you've ever been. This must be serious. You're really into her, aren't you?"

Damon glared at him before slamming the door behind him as he met Bonnie in the hallway of the apartment building.

"Hey," Bonnie greeted when Damon took a couple of steps from the door.

Damon gave her his usual smirk as if to prove her dinner with Jeremy meant nothing to him. He was still the handsome, suave human turned vampire from the 1860's. Her face lit up in her infectious smile and Damon couldn't help but return it. He was such a sucker.

Bonnie cleared her throat and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. It had grown about five inches since they had been back.

"So…Jeremy asked if we could start off from before the Other Side collapsed. He told me…" she inhaled and looked away from Damon and down the hallway. "He said he never stopped loving me. He said he never would."

Damon wanted to scoff, but he stayed quiet. He watched his little witch struggle for words, probably trying to find a way to end whatever he and her had never truly started. He wondered…if he were able to spout sweet nothings to her, promises of never-ending love, would she have chosen him?

"And…I wanted to say yes, but I couldn't."

Damon's eyes widened.

"Knowing who I am, and who you are, and what you did, I wanted to say yes. Jeremy is safe, and he was my first love, and he would be good to me until the end of time, but…"

She looked at him. Those entrancing green eyes…the humility in them, and their honesty. Their vulnerability. They were enough to make Damon's heart throb.

"But everything that I know…became what I _knew. _Who you _were_, what you _had done_, who I _was_…they don't apply anymore, right? Because I'm different, and our time together…it let me see a different side of you." She took a step closer to him.

"It let me see that no matter what you have said before, you were looking out for me. It let me see that you're more than what you allow people to see in you. It let me see you."

"I see you. And I can't just…" she huffed quietly. "You haven't changed. You're still impatient, rude, and I could go down the lists of your faults for days but…"

The next words she chose had Damon wondering if it were a dream.

"He asked me if we could start where we left off, but I said no. I said no for you. I said no _for you._ To be _with you_. If there's a chance…if what we shared meant as much to you as it meant to me…"

She faltered when Damon brought his right hand to her cheek, and then his left. He closed the distance between their bodies, but let her finish.

"I love you, Damon," she said quietly. He stroked her cheek in wonder, questioning how such simple words could fall from her mouth and enrapture him completely.

"I'm in love with you," she finished, or tried to before his mouth covered her own.

Like the first drops of rain after a drought; they pressed their lips together once, twice, thrice, and then it was a torrent of thirst-quenching salvation. She was the sky and he was merely a man swallowing her drink.

He stumbled around in her downpour as he pushed her against the wall closest to Alaric's door and gulped her up, guzzling her lips, consuming her love in a slow relinquish of his not-so-secret feelings for her.

Would she get it? Would she be able to understand? Would this kiss- this unhurried, drawn out declaration of his devotion to her- be enough? He was saying yes; yes to her, yes to them. Yes, everything yes, for Bonnie.

The door opened and they broke apart. Bonnie turned her head away, and Damon turned his head to Alaric to glare once again. The teacher had a pair of old headphones hanging around his neck.

He coughed awkwardly and said, "I think I found something."

"Is it important?" Damon ground out- his first words since Ric had begun to ramble inside- still pressing Bonnie's petite body against the wall.

Ric looked between one of his only friends, and the young witch. "It can wait a little while…"

The door closed.

"It sounded pretty important," Bonnie sighed.

"He said it could wait."

"But-"

"_Five minutes, Bonnie._ _Please?_"

She wrinkled her brow, but the fact that she couldn't keep her eyes off of Damon's meant she would give in.

"Five minutes. And no touching below the neck."

Damon smirked again, already craning his neck to recapture her by her lips. "I love you too."


End file.
